On Top of the World
'On Top of the World '- jest to piosenka występująca w serialu. W serialu śpiewa ją Dove Cameron jako Liv Rooney. Oryginalną wersje tej piosenki śpiewa zespół Imagine Dragons. Tekst If you love somebody Better tell them while they’re here ’cause They just may run away from you You’ll never know quite when, well Then again it just depends on How long of time is left for you I’ve had the highest mountains I’ve had the deepest river You can have it all but life keeps movin' Now take it in but don’t look down ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. I’ve tried to cut these corners Try to take the easy way out I kept on falling short of something I coulda gave up then but Then again I couldn’t have ’cause I’ve traveled all this way for something I take it in but don’t look down ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. Ooh... ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh I'm on top of the world Ooh... ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. Tłumaczenie Jeśli kogoś kochasz Lepiej powiedz im to, póki tu są, bo Oni po prostu mogą uciec od Ciebie Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy jest dobrze Następnie znów zależy to tylko od Tego, ile czasu pozostało dla Ciebie Miałam najwyższe góry Miałam najgłębszą rzekę Możesz mieć wszystko, ale zachowaj ruch Teraz zrób to, ale nie patrz w dół Gdyż jestem na szczycie świata Jestem na szczycie świata Teraz czekam na tą chwilę Zapłać moje brudne składki Czekam na uśmiech Zatrzymaj go na chwilę Zabierz się ze mną, jeśli możesz Marzyłam o tym od małego Jestem na szczycie świata Próbowałam wyciąć te rogi Próbuję znaleźć łatwe wyjście Ciągle coś udaje Mogłam to zrobić wtedy, ale zrezygnowałam Potem znów nie mogłam, bo Przebywałam drogę do czegoś Weź to, ale nie patrz w dół Gdyż jestem na szczycie świata Jestem na szczycie świata Teraz czekam na tą chwilę Zapłać moje brudne składki Czekam na uśmiech Zatrzymaj go na chwilę Zabierz się ze mną, jeśli możesz Marzyłam o tym od małego Jestem na szczycie świata Oooooooo.. Oooo.. Ahhhhh.. Oooo.. Ahhhhh.. Jestem na szczycie świata Oooooooo.. Oooo.. Ahhhhh.. Oooo.. Ahhhhh.. Gdyż jestem na szczycie świata Jestem na szczycie świata Teraz czekam na tą chwilę Zapłać moje brudne składki Czekam na uśmiech Zatrzymaj go na chwilę Zabierz się ze mną, jeśli możesz Marzyłam o tym od małego Jestem na szczycie świata I wiem, że to trudne, kiedy upadasz I to jest długa droga pod górę, gdy uderzasz o ziemię Podnieś się, podnieś się, teraz podnieś się I wiem, że to trudne, kiedy upadasz I to jest długa droga pod górę, gdy uderzasz o ziemię Podnieś się, podnieś się, teraz podnieś się Gdyż jestem na szczycie świata Jestem na szczycie świata Teraz czekam na tą chwilę Zapłać moje brudne składki Czekam na uśmiech Zatrzymaj go na chwilę Zabierz się ze mną, jeśli możesz Marzyłam o tym od małego Jestem na szczycie świata Ciekawostki * Oryginalnie tą piosenkę śpiewa Imagine Dragons * Piosenka znajduje się w albumie Disney Channel: Play It Loud * Pełna wersja piosenki znajduje się na iTunes i Amazon Kategoria:Piosenki